


Remember: A Hunger Games Fanfiction

by FinickyFinnick27



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFinnick27/pseuds/FinickyFinnick27
Summary: Remember is a story about both Annie and Katniss. One is trying to move forward, but still remember the past, while the other is trying to forget.
Kudos: 1





	Remember: A Hunger Games Fanfiction

Annie twisted the scarf in her hands. Back and forth, back and forth. She clenched her eyes shut. 

Breathe. Just breathe, she told herself. She set the scarf down, and walked over to her son, who was playing with building blocks. Finnick Jr (Fin for short) was a rowdy three year old bursting with energy. Everytime Annie looked into his eyes, she had to hold back tears. His sea-green eyes matched his father's exactly. Finnick's . . . Tears welled up in Annie's eyes.

"Mommy?" Fin asked, noticing his mother for the first time. "You ok?"

Annie couldn't respond. She could barely breathe. Memories floated in and out of her brain. Dancing with Finnick at their wedding. Him promising he'd been fine. But he wasn't fine. Annie began to shake. She couldn't tell what was around her. Was she 26 or 18, getting called into the Hunger Games?

"Mommy?" Fin sounded scared now. This had happened before, but he had been too young to remember what happened after. Should he alert someone? Who? 

He heard the door open. 

"Annie?" a voice called. "Are you here?"

Fin recognized the voice. Uncle Peeta!

"Annie, I just need to borrow some sugar. For Katniss's birthday. I ran out."

Fin hicupped. "Uncle Peeta?"

"Fin?" Peeta finally came into view. "Wher- oh." He had spotted Annie. Peeta walked over to her. "Annie?" he asked softly. "Can you hear me? Nod if you can, alright?" 

Annie nodded ever so slightly.

"Ok. Now try to focus on my voice. Can you do that?" Peeta began to talk about the first thing that came to mind; painting. He talked about the different colors, the technique. Slowly Annie came out of her stupor. "Deep breaths, deep breaths."

Annie gulped for air. "T-thank you."

Peeta smiled. "Don't mention it." Then his face hardened. "I know everything's been hard ever since—"

Annie held up her hand. "Don't. Please."

"Sorry. Now about that sugar?"

"Oh, right this way." Annie gestured to the kitchen. "It should be in the first cabinet. It's up high."

Peeta opened the cabinet. There were an assortmant of different foods; apples, blueberries, and, of course, sugar, among them. He grabbed the sugar, and closed the cabinet door. 

"Thanks Annie!"

"No problem." Annie watched Peeta leave. She turned back to Fin, who was still crying. "I'm alright. Sweetie, everything's fine."

"You-you were—"

"I know. But everything's normal now." Well, as normal as can be without . . . Annie shoved that thought from her mind. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I want SUGAR!" Fin twirled delightly.

Annie's eyes glistened with fresh tears, but she knew she had to out up a brave front for her son. "How about something . . . healthier?" she laughed, or at least attempted to.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine." Fin stuck out his bottom lip. "I'll have apple slices."

Annie grabbed an apple from the top shelf. She grabbed a knife to slice the apple, and began cutting it into equal parts. Annie slipped one into her mouth before handing the rest to Fin.

"Mommy!" he protested. On account of having apple slices in his mouth, it sounded more like Mom-mar.

Annie laughed, which sounded like tinkling bells. She realized that might have been the first time she'd done so since . . . She hadn't thought she'd be able to continue after Finnick's passing, but maybe, just maybe, she could.


End file.
